


A so very cliché Christmas

by amdehais



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/pseuds/amdehais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Jade and their very first Christmas as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A so very cliché Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user obsess97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+obsess97).



> I may continue this with some other pointless one-shoots.

Jade had spent the last few days decorating their apartment and Rose, well, Rose had adder certain grim details such as the Lovecraft-esque balls which hanged of the Christmas tree and her boot on the chimney.

Rose had spent some hours knitting a scarf for her beloved and began a sweater which soon got lost on the abysm of her closet.

Besides that, they hadn’t done much more.

December went on and before they even noticed it, it was the Christmas morning and Rose was still sleeping. Jade had woken up some moments ago and went in the search for a mistletoe.

When she finally found it, she went to were Rose was and got above her. The blonde’s eyes opened to the motion and the first thing she saw was Jade holding a mistletoe in front of her face.

“Kiss, kiss, Rose!” she giggled

Rose just curled her lips into a smile right before pulling down the girl in front of her and kissing her.

Jade let herself drop besides Rose and pushed her face on her chest while Rose played with her long hair  
“You notice how cliché this is, right?”  
“Yeah” she pronounced “And you notice how many fucks I give?”

Rose didn’t answer, she just kissed the girl once more.


End file.
